Undergound with a Night Fury
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: When Hiccup gets a sever case of the flu, Toothless is told to wait outside while Gothi examins his rider. Toothless get so iritated that he runs away. Serenity goes after him, and they suddenly end up undergorund.
1. Chapter 1

Underground with a Night Fury

One rare sunny morning on Berk Toothless woke up. He sat up on his stone and looked over at his rider who was still sleeping. Toothless then looked out the window at the blue sky and sunshine. The dragon was inching to go flying. He got to his feet and bounded over to Hiccup. Looking down at him, Toothless knew that just nudging him wouldn't work. So Toothless grabbed his rider by the scruff of the neck and yanked him off the bed. Hiccup yelped in surprise as he hit the floor with a thud. Toothless barked a laugh and began prancing on the spot.

"Was that really necessary?" Hiccup snapped. Toothless gave him a gummy grin, wagging his tail. Then he went over to where the saddle hung, long with the red fin. He clamped it in his jaws and ran over to Hiccup, who was getting to his feet. Toothless dropped the saddle at his feet. Hiccup naturally knew what the dragon wanted.

"Okay let's go flying," he said. Toothless followed him down the stairs and out the door. Once outside Hiccup mounted his dragon and they took off. They had the sky to themselves, except for a few early rising seagulls. They flew all over the island and then flew out over the ocean. They headed for Dragon Island, just to give themselves a destination. Toothless was flying at top speed, filling the air with is famous shrill. They reached Dragon Island, looped around the volcano, then headed back to Berk. According to the sea below they were flying at high speed, but according to the sky above they weren't moving at all. They passed other dragons that were looking for food. The Night Fury zipped on by and soon approached Berk again. They didn't go straight to the village, they flew towards the larger part of the island. Hiccup thought about going to the Cove, but they went to the Cove so often that he was ready to find a new favorite spot. Hiccup spotted a cliff near the Cove that looked promising. He steered Toothless towards it and they landed. Toothless folded his wings, satisfied with the flight. Hiccup got off, he suddenly felt lightheaded. He shook it off, blaming it on the altitude. He sat on the edge of the cliff, dangling his unmatched feet over the side. Toothless laid down behind him. Hiccup leaned against his friend's shoulder.

"I like this spot better than the old cove," Hiccup said. "It has a better view." Toothless looked out at the horizon, and agreed. Though the Cove was a shrine to their friendship, it didn't have a view of anything really, just blue sky and a few trees. Plus Toothless could always get in the Cove by himself, but getting out was very hard.

They sat there for a while, watching the seabirds. Then Hiccup and Toothless had to get to the Academy, where the other riders were waiting. They got to their feet. Hiccup felt a bit dizzy. He swayed a bit, he leaned on Toothless to keep his balance. Toothless nudged him, concerned.

"I'm fine buddy," Hiccup said. "I probably just stood up too fast." With that said he mounted his dragon and they took off, heading for the arena. They arrived shortly after the others. They flew in and landed in the arena. In the spectators area the Draconian King, Re, was watching. The green dragon an his two comrades had recently stamped a treaty with Stoic, that said both sides would come the other's aid and keep their own kinds under control. So Re was on the island to help keep a lookout for Berserkers and/or Screaming Death. Both had caused trouble for Berk, and were expected to return to cause more. Re watched the riders gather and start training.

"Good morning class," Hiccup announced. "How is everyone this morning?"

"Why do you always arrive after we do?" asked Snotlout. Hiccup ignored him. Suddenly his head began hurting. He blinked a few times.

"You okay?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah I think so," said Hiccup. "Come on lets get on with training." Then he looked up at where Re was watching, an idea came to him.

"I'll meet you guys in the air," he said. He turned Toothless around and flew back out. The other riders headed out over the harbor. Hiccup and Toothless landed next to Re.

"Hey will you join us for this exercise?" Hiccup asked. "I need someone to play and evil dragon, someone that the gang can't predict." Re considered.

"What would I be doing?" he wanted to know.

"Not much, just find the riders and tag them," said Hiccup.

"Oh, alright," said Re. He got to his feet. Toothless and Hiccup took off, Re followed. They joined the riders over the sea stacks. Re landed on one of them, and the other dragons landed on a different one.

"What's Re doing here?" asked Snotlout.

"He's going to be out evil dragon today," Hiccup explained.

"What?" Fishlegs exclaimed. "But he's really advanced, and Meatlug isn't comfortable going up against such a powerful dragon." Toothless looked Meatlug in the eye.

"Is it just me or is he babying you too much?" he said.

"He speaks the truth," said Meatlug. "Not only is Re a powerful dragon, but he's also a king. I don't know if I have what it takes to beat him at anything."

"Could be worse," said Stormfly. "We could be going up against his brother." Meatlug agreed. Tenor was twice as fast as Re, and very cleaver. He had all the advantages of a Night Fury, and no dragon has ever beaten him. Meatlug nodded. The dragons then took off and split up. Re waited until they were out of sight. He had played a similar game with Tenor and Aurora when they were hatchlings. When he could no longer see the riders he took off. He flew around the island, his blue eyes watching for his victims. He also kept his ears open. With all these senses on alert, it didn't take him long to find his first victims, which happened to be the Twins. Re gave a small growl, planning his attack. Then he dived at the Zippleback from behind. He leveled out just above it, and snatched the twins off their saddles and flew off.

"Hey sneak attacks don't count," Ruff shouted. Re said nothing, but just dropped the twins. They screamed as they fell towards the water. Then Barf and Belch caught them and put them back in their saddles. The Zippleback pulled up beside Re.

"Fantastic move sir," said Barf.

"Nice catch," Re said. Then he sped off to look for the others. He flew low over the forest, looking for any movement. He checked out of the corner of his eye, incase one of them was sneaking up behind him. The move was wise, as there was a Deadly Nadder on his tail. Re looked ahead again, making no indication that he had seen Stormfly. He continued looking for other victims. He quickly spotted Hookfang ahead and sped after him. Snotlout saw Re coming and steered Hookfang away. The Nightmare put on a burst of speed. Re shot upwards, knowing that Snotlout wouldn't think to look up. The king flew above the other dragon, as he slowed down. Re snickered and glided down towards Hookfang. He stayed in the blind spot, making as little noise as possible. He could sense Stormfly still on his tail. He wondered if he could catch two fish in one claw, and decided to risk it. He let out a loud roar, alerting Hookfang to his presence. Snotlout turned around in the saddle.

"Ha! you can't catch me four legged snake," Snotlout taunted.

"You can run like a coward," Re taunted back. "Or you can fight me like a Viking, and no Viking runs from a game of Chicken." Snotlout sneered and urged Hookfang onward. Re checked out of the corner of his eye to make sure Astrid was still behind him, she was. Again Re made no hint that he'd seen his follower. He turned his attention back to Hookfang, who was in place.

"One round of Chicken!" Snotlout shouted. "Winner becomes the new evil dragon."

"Fair enough," Re called back. Hookfang put on a burst of speed and flew right at Re. The green dragon flew at Hookfang. Astrid continued to follow Re, thinking that Snotlout was going to pull out like he always did. Re and Hookfang flew at each other at high speed. Then when they were a few feet away Re shot upward again. Hookfang suddenly saw Stormfly flying at him. Two seconds after Hookfang realized this both dragons rammed into each other. This caused Astrid and Snotlout to get into a heated argument. Re swooped down and tagged both of them. Both riders were red with anger. Re hovered in front of them.

"You vikings are way too predictable," he said.

"How did you know I was behind you!?" Astrid demanded.

"I looked," Re said. "I was going to slam on the breaks, but then I spotted Snotlout. I figured if I could get you two in an argument, tagging you would be as easy as cod. Have a nice day." He turned and flew off to find his last two victims. He knew one of his targets was going to be easy, and the other the hardest of the lot. He tracked down the Gronkle first. She was staying low to the ground and very slowly. Re swooped down flew behind Meatlug. Re wondered if he could get her to move any faster. But then Fishlegs spun his dragon around Meatlug spat a lava bomb at Re. He wasn't expecting this and did a quick spin to avoid getting hit. When he was upright again, he saw his target flying way up ahead. Re hissed and sped after them. He knew that they were vary easily spooked, and decided to use that to his advantage. He shot upwards and kept his eyes on Meatlug. He pulled a head of her and glided down towards her. He let out a roar and it easily spooked the pair of them. Meatlug came to a dead stop and Re tagged them. He sped off to look for Hiccup and Toothless. He knew tracking down a Night Fury was nearly impossible. Re looked in every tunnel and every cave, he shot fire into each to try and flesh out the Night Fury, with no luck. He looked all over the island, and finding nothing. Re thought this was odd, he thought he would see them by now. He looked through the trees, he checked every altitude. He flew back to the academy where the other riders were waiting. He flew in and landed among them.

"No Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"No, I looked everywhere," Re said. "If they're hiding from me, they're doing a good job."

"I haven't seen them since we took off," said Fishlegs. Re's animal instincts were tingling, telling him something was wrong. He turned around and flew off again. The others followed. They looked around the island. Re flew over the Cove, the one place he had not yet looked. He circled it and he found Toothless laying on the ground, Hiccup was next to him. Re flew into the Cove and landed near the Night Fury. Toothless's head shot up.

"Oh, your majesty," he said. "Thank Draco you found us."

"What happened?" Re asked. He sent up a fire signal.

"We were flying when Hiccup began leaning heavily on my neck," Toothless said. "I sensed something was wrong so I landed before he fell off. He dismounted and fell over. Something's really wrong." Re went over to Hiccup, who was unconscious. Toothless nudged his rider, hoping to rouse him. Re sniffed him, he smelled sweat and dirt. At that moment the other riders arrived.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried. She jumped off Stormfly and ran over. Re backed up as Astrid knelt beside Hiccup. Re told her everything Toothless just told him.

"He's running a temperature," said Astrid. "We need to get him to Gothi. Re can you carry him?" Re looked at Toothless.

"It's alright your majesty," Toothless said. "I want him to get help as soon as possible, and I'm flightless without him." Re nodded and knelt down. Astrid lifted Hiccup and put him on the Dragon King's saddle. Re got to his feet.

"Take him back to his house, while we go get Gothi," Astrid said. Re spread his wings and took off, he grabbed Toothless by his saddle and lifted him up and over the wall of the Cove. They went back towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Re flew over the forest, the village in sight. He could feel Hiccup's fever on his scales. He looked down to check on Toothless.

"Am I choking you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine your majesty," Toothless said. "Don't stop." Re pumped his wings harder and reached the plaza at the same time as the other riders with Gothi. Re set Toothless down then landed. Toothless nudged Hiccup and licked his face. Astrid went to get Stoic. Gothi approached Re to examine Hiccup. Suddenly Re snarled and flashed his teeth. He didn't trust Gothi coming near him with her staff. He tensed up when she didn't back off. She got closer, not flinching at the dragon's growls. Re roared and shot fire at Gothi, and that backed her off. At that moment Hiccup stirred, roused by the loud roar. He slowly sat up. Re didn't falter his glare, but he held perfectly still. Astrid and Stoic joined them. They went to Re's side and checked on Hiccup.

"What happened?" Stoic asked.

"I don't feel well," Hiccup said quietly. "How did I get here?"

"Re flew you here," said Astrid. Gothi tried again to approach Re, but the dragon hissed and flashed his teeth again. He glared daggers at Gothi.

"Re won't let Gothi near him," said Fishlegs. Hiccup looked down at the green dragon, trying to figure out why he was being so aggressive. He followed Re's glare and realized he was reacting to Gothi's staff.

"He doesn't like the staff," Hiccup said weakly. Re was quite surprised that Hiccup had figured that out so quickly.

"She's not going to hit you with it," Astrid said. "It helps her walk."

"Has she hit anyone with it before?" Re asked. Astrid opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She was about to say no, but then remembered that Gothi had hit people with her staff before. Astrid looked back up at Re.

"Yes," she said. Re glared back at Gothi. Hiccup patted his neck.

"Don't worry Re," he asked. "She wouldn't dare hit a dragon with it." Re seemed to relax slightly. He knelt down so the humans could help Hiccup. He flared his nostrils when Gothi approached, but he made no move to attack. They got Hiccup off the dragon's back and up to his house. Hiccup leaned on his own dragon and they went up to the front door. Re got back up and flew up to Serenity's Dragon hospital.

Inside the house Toothless helped Hiccup up the stairs and to his bed. The others weren't far behind. Hiccup laid down on his bed. Toothless stayed by his side. Gothi began shooing people out of the room. Toothless wouldn't budge. Hiccup had fallen asleep again, and the dragon didn't want to leave his friend. Astrid was quick realize this.

"Come on Toothless, we should give Gothi her space," she said. Toothless ignored her. Gothi got right in front of Toothless and tried shooing him away. Toothless growled in irritation. He moved around Gothi and to his rider's bedside. Suddenly he was grabbed by strong arms and thrown downstairs. Toothless his the floor below with a thud.

"Don't hurt him Stoic," said Astrid. The others went downstairs where Toothless was getting to his feet. He went to go back upstairs but Stoic and Astrid held him back. The dragon struggled to get free.

"Toothless calm down," Astrid ordered. Toothless refused and continued to struggle. Stoic had had enough and shoved the dragon back outside, and slammed the door in his face. Toothless roared in outrage and clawed at the door. When no one came to let him and let out an enraged roar and ran off. He went into the forest, running off his anger. Every time Hiccup was ill or injured and Gothi was called in, Toothless was shoved outside like trash and not let back inside for hours. He wondered why Gothi couldn't be more like Serenity, the young, beautiful Dragon Healer. She almost never made anyone wait outside, and when she did she always asked nicely instead of making rude gestures. Serenity mostly did her work outside so she could interact with her friends. Toothless ran as fast as he could, letting off steam. He ran until he could run no more.

Back at the village Astrid opened the door to let Toothless in to see Hiccup. She expected him to come rushing in and run upstairs, but she couldn't see the dragon at all.

"Toothless!?" she called. "Where are you?"

"Why isn't he in here yet?" asked Stoic.

"He's not even out here," said Astrid. Stoic looked outside as well and saw that indeed Toothless was missing.

"But he's never run off before," Stoic said. "Hiccup will be wondering where he is when he wakes up."

"I'll go look for him," said Astrid.

"I'll get Thornado," said Stoic. "We'll check the Dragon Hospital first." They got on their dragons and flew up to the Dragon Hospital. They found Serenity sitting in her chair; Ruby, Re, and Harmony laid in the soft Dragonnip.

"Have any of you seen Toothless?" asked Stoic.

"No we haven't," said Re. "How's Hiccup?"

"He's okay," said Astrid. "Gothi say's he has a bad case of the flu, but he will recover."

"When did you last see Toothless?" Serenity asked.

"I put him outside to wait while Gothi treated him," Stoic explained. Re narrowed his eyes a bit.

"When I went to bring him in he was gone," said Astrid.

"You put him outside?" Re asked, he sounded frustrated. "And let me guess, all the humans got to wait inside the house." He got to his feet.

"We didn't want him to get in the way of Gothi's work," said Stoic.

"So you threw him outside like he was nothing?" Re asked. He flexed his claws and swished his tail. Serenity could tell that he was one more word away from attacking. She got to her feet and threw her arms around her king's neck. Re started to calm down. He didn't dare attack with Serenity so close, he would hate himself forever if he ever harmed her.

"It's okay sir," she whispered. "We can work this out later, right now there's Night Fury to be found." Re took several deep breaths, smelling Serenity's sent of Dragonnip. It helped calm him down. He nuzzled her shoulder and she let go of his neck.

"Sorry," Re said. "I guess I put myself in a bad mood."

"Don't worry Re," said Stoic. "You're defending your kind, like a good leader."

"We can look for Toothless," Serenity said. "You should go look after Hiccup." She stroked Re's green scales.

"You sure?" asked Astrid. Serenity nodded. "Okay, when you do find him tell him that Hiccup's going to be fine."

"I will," Serenity said. She went over to her medical bag and rummaged through it. She pulled out a bottle of dark purple fluid. She went back to Re's side.

"Here," she said, handing the bottle to Astrid. "This will help him get better faster."

"Thanks," said Astrid. She took the bottle and put it in her pocket. Then Serenity got her bag and put it on Re's saddle, since he was already saddled. Astrid and Stoic mounted their dragons and Serenity mounted her king. She clicked the reins and Re turned and ran into the forest. They didn't fly because Toothless couldn't fly by himself, and would be moving over land as well.

They ran through the trees as the sun began to set. They looked in every place that was accessible without flying. While they ran they talked.

"Thanks Serenity," Re said. "For keeping me from doing something rash."

"You're welcome your majesty," Serenity said. "I don't like it when dragons are thrown out either, but it's nothing to loose an eye over."

"You're right," Re said. Serenity patted his neck. At that moment they were approaching the Cove. They turned their attention back to looking for Toothless. They looked into the Cove.

"Toothless!" Serenity called. She received no answer. Toothless wasn't in the Cove. They went around it and ran onward. They reached the cliff that was closest to the Cove. That's where the found the Night Fury, by himself, and crying. Serenity stopped Re a few feet from Toothless. She dismounted and went over to him. He was laying on the ground, right at the edge of the cliff. Serenity sat next to him.

"Hey," she said gently. "Are you okay?" Toothless put his head in her lap, tears streaming down his face. Serenity pulled out a lace handkerchief and wiped them away. Re decided to go back and wait for them back at the village. He spread his wings and flew off, after he put the medical bag next to a large boulder. Serenity watched him fly off, then turned back to Toothless.

"Serenity am I garbage?" he asked, sniffling.

"No, you not garbage," Serenity said. "You're very special." She put an arm around his shoulders.

"Then why did Gothi make me leave the room?" Toothless asked.

"I guess because she's very easily distracted," Serenity said.

"But you can work with others around," said Toothless. "Why can't she?"

"I really don't know," said Serenity.

"And it's not just this time," Toothless continued. "It's every time Hiccup gets hurt or sick, every time I get shoved outside like trash. It's so unfair." Serenity had nothing to say to that. She stroked his head gently. He purred at her touch, it helped calm him down.

"Hiccup's going to be fine," Serenity said, changing the subject. "He has the flu, but I gave them a remedy that will help."

"Bless you Serenity," Toothless said. "I don't know what condition the dragon race would be in if your weren't apart of it." He nuzzled her neck. She smiled and hugged his head. Then she noticed how dark it was getting.

"We should head back," she said. "Hiccup will be wondering where you are." She got to her feet and Toothless followed suit.

"I like this cliff," he said. "It's very pretty."

"It is," Serenity agreed. "The sun doesn't get your eyes." She went over to where her bag was sitting and picked it up. They then began walking back towards the village. Toothless knew the way, so he lead.

"I wonder if there's away to keep you from getting in Gothi's way without you feeling like trash," Serenity said.

"I don't like leaving Hiccup's side, especially when he's in poor condition," Toothless said.

"I know you don't," Serenity said. "You care about him, and don't want to see him get hurt. But you don't alway have look after him by yourself."

"Some of those humans are careless," said Toothless. "They are sometimes the reason Hiccup gets hurt."  
>"And sometimes they want to try an fix it," said Serenity. "They don't mean to harm him."<p>

"I know that," said Toothless.

"I've seen Hiccup do a lot for you," Serenity said. "He's thrown himself off a cliff, and get struck by lightning, all for you."

"Don't remind me," Toothless said. "He's done all that for me, and I'm not able to be there for him. I can save his life, but then I get shoved outside while Gothi takes forever to fix him."

"We can do something about that," said Serenity. Toothless heard the hope in her voice and it made him hopeful. They walked in silence for a while. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet gave way and they both fell, screaming, into a pitch black hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serenity woke up in a pitch black world. She was laying on something soft. She felt around in the dark. The ground she had landed was warm and a bit rough. She snapped her fingers and the place lit up, she had used her magic. In the light she saw that she had landed on Toothless's chest. The dragon had been knocked out. Serenity tried to move off him, but suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her right ankle. She hissed in pain and waited for it to subside. When it did she turned back to the dragon. She nudged his paw.

"Toothless wake up," she said. He stirred with a groan.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We fell," Serenity said. "And I think I sprained my ankle." Toothless looked at her, a bit surprised to find out where she landed. Serenity looked surprised too, the dragon's left eye was swollen.

"You have a black eye," she said.

"Oh, that would explain my sight problem," Toothless said. Serenity tried to get off him, but every time she moved her ankle hurt.

"Try rolling off," Toothless suggested. Serenity pushed herself to the left so she wouldn't land on her ankle. She rolled off the dragon's belly and onto his wing. Toothless flinched when she landed on his wing.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay, my wings have suffered worse," Toothless said. He carefully slid his wing out from under her. Then he slowly got to his feet. He looked around the space they had landed in. They were at the bottom of a deep, round shaft.

"Where are we?" Serenity asked.

"It must be an old Whispering Death tunnel," Toothless said. "This island is full of them."

"Do you think there's one in here?" Serenity asked. "A Whispering Death I mean."

"Hard to tell," Toothless said. "They come and go." He looked over at her. She was in the same spot, not wanting to move. Toothless went over to her and helped her sit up.

"Where's my bag?" Serenity asked. Toothless looked around and spotted it on the opposite side of the shaft. He went over, picked it up, and brought it over to Serenity.

"Thanks," she said. Toothless laid down behind her and let her lean on him while she fixed her ankle. Serenity opened her bag and rummaged through it. She found painkillers and a small flask of water.

"Have you ever considered being a healer for humans in addition to dragons?" Toothless asked. "You could take over for Gothi."

"You sound hopeful," Serenity said as she washed down the painkillers with the water.

"Well, you're a lot nicer than Gothi," Toothless said. "You should have seen Re growl at her, it was so cool. She should know better than approach a dragon with a stick."

"Re doesn't like it when he's approached by a human with any form of weapon, even if it's not used as a weapon," Serenity said. "But he hates it even more when that person gets close to someone he loves with a weapon, that's when he gets really dangerous." Serenity slowly removed her boot. Her ankle was red and swollen, but the painkillers numbed it.

"That looks painful," Toothless said.

"It's okay," Serenity said. "I came prepared." She opened a side pocket and pulled out an ankle brace. She fitted it around her ankle and secured it snuggly. The problem was, with the brace her boot would no longer fit. She put the boot into the bag and closed it up.

"I don't have crutch," she said. "That's a problem."

"You can ride on my back" Toothless offered.

"Okay, thanks," Serenity said. "But first lets fix your eye." She opened the bag back up and pulled out a bottle of transparent past. She unscrewed the lid and put the bottle on the ground. Toothless lowered his head so she could smear the stuff on his closed eyelid with a small paint brush.

"What is that stuff?" Toothless asked.

"You don't know?" Serenity asked. "You were there when I got it, it came from your mouth."

"Oh, I see," said Toothless. "Good thing you have a good source of that stuff." Serenity smiled as she put the lid back on the bottle and screwed it snug. She put everything away and closed the bag.

"We should find a way out of here before Re kills himself over guilt," she said. She put the shoulder strap of her bag around her shoulder. Toothless lowered himself onto the ground so she could get on him without putting weight on her ankle.

"You think there is a way out?" Serenity asked. "Besides up?"

"Only one way to find out," Toothless said. He turned to face the only tunnel he could see. He walked into the tunnel. Serenity clung to his saddle. He found it difficult to see with one eye, but he walked slowly and used his sonar to keep him from bumping into anything. He kept his ears open for any signs that there was a Whispering Death in the tunnels. The said nothing as they looked for a way out.

Back at the village Re was laying in the grass next to the apple tree. The sun had gone down and the stars were out. The Dragon King was getting worried about Serenity. She'd been gone for hours. He knew it was along walk from Raven's Point, but she still would have been back by now. He was about to go look for her when Astrid came up the hill.

"Hey Re," she said. "Any sign of Toothless?"

"Serenity and I found him near the Cove," Re said. "He looked really upset. I left Serenity to keep him company, hours ago. They should have been back by now, I'm getting worried."

"It's too dark to look for anything," said Astrid. "Especially when you're looking for a Night Fury. You should wait until morning." Re got to his feet, he was really stressed with worry.

"How's Hiccup?" he asked.

"He's better, but not out of the woods yet," said Astrid. "He's worried about his dragon."

"Figures," Re said.

"Serenity's remedy worked really well," Astrid said. "And for some reason Gothi isn't happy about it."

"She probably thinks Serenity is going to steel her job," Re said. "That's the only reason I can think of as to why Gothi won't trust her. And that is completely ridiculous."

"That makes sense," said Astrid.

"Well I should go look for them," Re said.

"It's pitch black out there," said Astrid. "You won't be able to see anything." Re seemed to get mad again.

"Let me ask you this," he said, trying to keep his temper. "If it was Hiccup stuck out there, with no help, and maybe injured, would you try to find him at any cost?"

"Sure I would," said Astrid.

"Then why shouldn't I do the same for my friends?" Re asked. Astrid had nothing to say to that. At that moment Tenor landed next to the tree.

"Hey everyone," he said folding his wings.

"Tenor, Serenity and Toothless are lost in the woods will you help me find them?" Re asked.

"Sure," Tenor said. "Hey Astrid."

"Hi Tenor," said Astrid.

"I apologize for stressing at you," Re said humbly. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

"Don't worry about Re," said Astrid. "You worry about finding Serenity and Toothless. We'll come help you in the morning if you haven't found them by then."

"Thanks," said Re. He and Tenor spread their wings and flew off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Toothless walked through the dark tunnels, using his sonar. His eye was slowly going back to normal. Serenity's ankle was starting hurt her again, but she didn't want to overdose the painkillers. She bore the pain for a while. She used her magic to light up the tunnels so Toothless wouldn't get hoarse. They saw that they were surrounded by more tunnels.

"How long have we been down here?" Serenity asked.

"No clue, hours maybe," Toothless said.

"Re's probably looking for us right now," Serenity said. Toothless nodded in agreement.

"Do those dragons get overprotective of you?" he asked, as he continued down the tunnel.

"Sometimes," said Serenity. "They don't get in my way when I do my job, but they do get tense when strangers approach me, and they get really aggressive when someone approaches me with a weapon."

"And you don't mind?" asked Toothless.

"No," said Serenity. "No one has ever been so protective of me in my old life."

"Do you remember your old family?" Toothless asked.

"Only what they did," said Serenity. "Apparently I was just there to be made fun of, all my family did was mock me and keep me away from the fun stuff."

"I'm sorry," Toothless said sympathetically.

"It's okay," said Serenity giving him a grateful pat. "All I can say about it is I'm very thankful for dragons." Toothless smiled at this.

"The vikings might have a lot of cool things that dragons aren't allowed to have," he said. "Things a roof over their heads whenever they want, but we have you and they don't." Suddenly they heard grinding noises coming farther down the tunnel. Toothless stopped and perked his ears up.

"What was that?" asked Serenity, she sounded a bit scared.

"I don't think we're alone down here," said Toothless. "You might want to get off for a moment." Serenity looked down at him confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's only one other dragon who would be down here," Toothless explained. "And that's a Whispering Death, and I might have to fight him."

"Maybe he can help us," Serenity said.

"You don't understand," Toothless said. "Whispering Deaths are very territorial, he won't tolerate us being down here. I know you want to thing that all dragons are friendly, but that's not how it is."

"I know," said Serenity. She carefully and painfully slid off Night Fury's back. She leaned heavily on him, so she wasn't putting weight on her ankle. The noises were getting louder as they got closer. Toothless set Serenity down beside the wall and took a fighting stance. The grinding sound was almost on them, then a blood red Whispering Death came into the light. He growled when he saw the intruders.

"What are you doing down here?" he demanded.

"We fell in here a while ago," Serenity said, praying that the two dragons wouldn't start fighting. "We're trying to find a way out. What's your name?"

"I'm Mole," said the red dragon. "I really don't feel like playing host to intruders."

"You don't have to," said Serenity. Mole looked at her.

"Aren't you the one who was rejected by her own kind?" he asked. Serenity nodded, and fell silent.

"Why should I help you when your own kind doesn't even want you?" asked Mole.

"You leave her alone or so help me I'l report you to the King," Toothless snapped.

"Oh, I'm so scared," said Mole sarcastically. "Whatever the King is going to do to me, he would have to find me first."

"He has a Lord Draco's daughter for a queen, I'm sure finding you won't be a problem," Toothless shot back.

"You watch that fire hole of yours Night Fury," Mole hissed.

"Or you'll what?" Toothless snapped. Mole roared and launched spikes at Toothless. They all hit him, his legs, his neck, his shoulders, and his back. Toothless roared in pain and fell to the ground. Mole opened his mouth to shoot fire at the downed dragon. But Toothless shot fire into Mole's mouth, igniting his gas. Mole puffed up and fell to the ground, unconscious. Serenity was able to get close to Toothless and examine his wounds. The spikes were keeping the blood in. They were in very deep, and judging from his labored breathing one of them was putting pressure on his lungs. Serenity pulled her medical bag next to her and opened it.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked her.

"I'm alright," Serenity said, her voice very gentle. "You got the worst of it." She removed the saddle and put it aside.

"How bad am I?" Toothless asked, clearly in pain.

"You have ten spikes in you," said Serenity. "And one of them is putting pressure on your lungs."

"That explains why it hurts to breath," Toothless wheezed. "We should get out of here before he wakes up."

"You're going to suffocate if I don't get these out," said Serenity.

"But if we don't go soon he'll put more in my hyde," Toothless said. "And he might hurt you too. Please I don't want that to happen." Serenity sighed.

"Okay, but I want to get those out as soon as we are out of his sight," she said.

"Fine," Toothless said. He painfully got to his feet, and Serenity followed suit. She put her bag back around her shoulder. Toothless let her lean on him and they made their way around Mole. But just as they passed his head, Serenity stopped.

"Wait," she said. She let got of her crutch and hobbled over to Mole.

"What are you doing?" Toothless asked weakly. Serenity put a hand on the Whispering Death's head and closed her eyes. She used her magic to wipe his memory. After a few seconds she was finished and went back over to Toothless.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Covered out tracks," Serenity said. "He won't remember us at all. Now lets go before you die of asphyxiation." Toothless coughed, his breathing was getting more labored. Serenity leaned on him and they continued forwards.

They soon lost sight of Mole and Toothless got weaker. Suddenly it was Serenity supporting him, rather than him supporting her. Then Serenity set him down and knelt beside him. She opened her bag and pulled out a bunch of rags, an oral syringe, and a bottle of painkillers. She gave herself some of the painkillers, as her ankle was really starting to hurt her. Then she focused on pulling the spikes out of Toothless, without him bleeding to death. She gave him the painkillers so it wouldn't hurt him when she took them out. Once the painkiller took effect she got to work. She first took out the spike that was poking his lungs, she tugged it out, and pressed one of the rags to the wound to stop the bleeding. Then she stitched up the wound, brushed Night Fury saliva on it, and put a strip of gauze on it. She repeated this process until all the spikes were out, and the wounds dressed. Toothless had fallen asleep during the whole thing. Once Serenity was done she put her things away and closed her bag. She decided to let Toothless sleep, since he hadn't slept in hours. She sat against the wall and lifted his head onto her lap, so he was a bit more comfortable. She looked around the tunnel. Farther down she could just make out a shaft of sunlight coming through the ceiling. She gently put Toothless's head back down and got up. Leaning on the wall she went over to the sunlight to see if it was a way out. When she got there she saw that the light was coming through a big hole in the ceiling. It looked close enough to to climb out of. Serenity put her good foot on a large rock and tried to reach the edge of the hole, but she couldn't reach it without jumping. She jumped once, but she landed on her sprained ankle. She cried out in pain and sat down, desperate to relieve the weight on her throbbing ankle. Toothless woke up when he heard her cry out and quickly ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He sniffed her.

"I'm okay Toothless," Serenity assured him. "I just landed on my ankle, but on the up side I think I've found a way out of here." She looked up at the hole. Toothless looked at is as well. He saw the light and smiled.

"I think I can signal for help," he said. He shot a plasma blast into the sky where it exploded. Then he laid down next to Serenity and put his head in her lap. She stroked his neck while they waited to be rescued.

After a while Toothless sent up another signal. And it was spotted by Re who had spent all night looking for Serenity and Toothless. The other riders, minus Hiccup, had come to help, as well as Ruby, Harmony, Tenor, and Aurora. They had looked everywhere and no sign of them, until Toothless sent up his signal. Re immediately alerted the others and headed to where the signal had come from. He took a few minuets to locate the spot where the signal came from. He let out a loud roar hoping one of them would hear it. Luckily Serenity did hear it, and grew more hopeful. Toothless sat up when he heard it. He let out an answering roar to save his shots. In no time they heard the flapping of wings and the thud of a landing dragon.

"Serenity!? Toothless!?" Re called.

"Re! We're down here!" Serenity called back. Re stuck his head in the hole with a look of relief.

"There you guys are," he said. "Are you two okay?"

"Nothing I couldn't fix," said Serenity. "But we would like to get out of here."

"Okay, the others are on their way," Re said. "Just hang in there."

"Where's Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"He's still in bed," Re said. "Gothi said he can go flying again tomorrow."

"Thank Draco," Toothless said.

"What injuries do you have?" Re asked.

"I sprained my ankle," Serenity said. "And Toothless got shot by a Whispering Death." Re sighed. Then they heard more dragons landing and footsteps approaching the hole. The dragons all looked into the hole, followed by the riders.

"Do you guys bring a rope or something?" Serenity asked. Suddenly all the riders looked shocked.

"I couldn't find it," said Fishlegs. "I looked everywhere."

"FISHLEGS!" screamed the other riders.

"How are we supposed to get them out now?" Astrid snapped. Serenity looked at Toothless.

"You think you can jump up there?" she asked. Toothless looked up at the hole.

"I think so," he said. "But I don't want to leave you down here." Serenity hugged his head.

"I'll be right behind you," she said.

"Okay," Toothless said. He got to his feet, a bit shaky.

"Stand back," Serenity called to the others. They all backed up from the hole. Toothless went into a crouch, then thrust his wings back and jumped right out of the hole. He landed on his side and got to his feet. He looked around and saw that they were near the cliff over the arena. He could see the village nearby. He then turned his attention back to the hole as the others thought up a way to get Serenity out.

"You think you can jump out as well?" asked Aurora. "It doesn't look that high."

"I tried," Serenity said. "But I missed and landed on my bad ankle."

"Try again, we'll catch you," said Ruby. Serenity painfully got to her feet. Re crouched low to the edge of the hole, ready to catch her. Serenity put her good foot on the large rock again. She looked at the edge of the hole, then jumped. Re reached towards and managed to grab the strap of her medical bag. Serenity held the bag as tight as she could. Re started to haul her out of the hole, but unfortunately the strap wasn't strong enough to hold her weight. Just before Re could reach in to grab her hand, the strap broke.

"NOOOO!" Re cried as Serenity slipped through his talons. She fell back into the hole, hit the ground and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The world seemed to be on pause. Everyone was petrified with looks of horror on their faces. Re was still clutching the medical bag. Serenity lay on the floor of the tunnel, unconscious. Re pulled up the bag and set it aside. Everyone let out a breath that they had been holding since Serenity had jumped. Finally Aurora spoke.

"Now what do we do?" she asked worried. "She can't try again, and the hole is too narrow for one of us to go down there."

"It's not too narrow for me," said Toothless.

"But how will you get her back up here?" asked Re.

"We've got to find that rope," said Astrid. "And maybe we can make a stretcher. But we need everyone to pitch in."

"We can't leave her down there," said Aurora. "She might not be alive when we come back. Heck she might not be alive now." Toothless immediately jumped back into the tunnel and examined Serenity, nudging her, and sniffing her. She didn't move. She had a nasty gash on her forehead that was bleeding badly. Toothless licked it, using his special saliva to clean the wound. He hoped it would rouse her, but she still didn't move. Toothless couldn't even tell if she was still alive, he couldn't see her breathing.

"Is she okay?" Ruby called down, worried sick about his ward.

"I can't tell," Toothless called back. "She's not breathing." Everyone looked scared now.

"Well once we get her out of there Gothi can tell us if she's dead or alive," said Astrid.

"We'll go find a stretcher while you guys keep her company."

"Thank you Astrid," Re said. The riders mounted their dragons and flew back to the village.

"Oh, why did I make her jump?" Ruby cried, hysterically. "I might have killed her."

"Calm down Ruby," said Harmony. "We don't know if she's dead, there's still a chance." Ruby calmed down a little, but he was still fretting. Toothless laid beside her in the tunnel. Serenity was the only other human in the world he worried the most about besides his rider. If Serenity was dead the whole country of Draconia and the Isle of Berk would be in morning. She'd saved so many dragons' lives with her medical skills. Toothless wondered how many dragons would die without her to help them. Toothless nudged her again, praying for any sign of life. He remembered the suspense just after Hiccup had lost his leg, but even then Toothless knew he was alive. He had no idea if Serenity was still alive, he prayed for the same miracle that had saved Hiccup that day. Toothless licked Serenity's wound again.

"Serenity?" he whispered. "Can you hear me? Please wake up." At that moment he heard the others return.

"Toothless, they have the stretcher," Aurora called.

"Hurry," Toothless called back. Suddenly he heard grinding sounds coming from the tunnel, and getting closer. Toothless got to his feet and went into a fighting stance. Then Mole came out of the shadows, spinning his teeth rapidly.

"Guys hurry up with that stretcher!" Toothless called. "We're not alone down here." The Draconians looked into the tunnel and saw the Whispering Death.

"Oh no," Ruby moaned. Mole looked down his nose at Toothless. He didn't look as angry as before, more confused. Then he saw Serenity.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She fell from that hole," Toothless said. "She hit her head, and we don't know if she's still alive." Mole lowered his head over her. Toothless growled.

"I mean her no harm," said Mole. Toothless realized that Serenity's amnesia spell worked and Mole was a completely changed dragon. Suddenly there came a snap from above.

"Oh great," came the voice of Gobber. "I broke one of the supports for the stretcher." Re looked like the world was ending. Toothless looked at Mole.

"Can you help get her back up there?" he asked. "She really needs help." Mole looked at Serenity.

"I don't know how," he said.

"We just need a way to get her out of here," said Toothless. "Do you think you could make a ramp or something so they can pull her out?"

"Maybe you can put her on my back and I can fly her out, making a ramp will take too long," said Mole. "If what you say is true than we have no time to loose."

"You're right," said Toothless. "Okay we'll try that." Mole dug himself a shallow trench so Toothless could carefully pull Serenity onto his back, far away from his spikes. He made sure she was secure then stepped back.

"Be careful with her she's really valuable," Toothless said.

"I'll try," said Mole. He spread his wings and flew through the hole, up to the surface. He landed in the grass near the others. Toothless jumped up after Mole.

"Whoa a Whispering Death!" exclaimed Fishlegs. Mole glared at him. Then he lowered himself to the ground so Re could get Serenity off his back.

"What's your name?" asked Harmony.

"His name is Mole," Toothless said. "He used to be very aggressive, then Serenity put an amnesia spell on him and he's totally changed now."

"Thank you Mole," said Ruby. "You may have saved her life."

"You're welcome," said Mole. "Glad I could help." At that moment the sun came out and Mole dashed into the tunnel again. Re turned his attention to Serenity, who was still motionless. Re very gently put to talons on the side of her neck, checking for a pulse.

"Toothless you should go home, Hiccup's been asking for you," Astrid said. The Night Fury took one last look at Serenity and then turned and ran back to the village. He didn't want to hear Re make the announcement that his favorite healer was dead, and he really was missing Hiccup. Ruby laid beside his ward while he watched Gobber and Astrid repaired the stretcher.

"Is she still alive?" Harmony asked Re.

"Yes, but just barely," said Re. All the dragons breathed a sigh of relief. "But she could still slip away if she doesn't get help soon."  
>"Well the stretcher's all fixed," said Gobber. He carried the stretcher over to Serenity. Re and Ruby carefully lifted her onto it. When she was secure Re and Ruby picked up the ropes that were tied to the stretcher. They carefully lifted the stretcher and flew it towards the Dragon Hospital. Tenor, Aurora, and Harmony quickly followed. The riders mounted their dragons and flew to the village, Astrid went to get Gothi.<p>

At the hospital Re and Ruby lowered the stretcher onto the Dragonnip. Ruby laid beside her and draped his wing over her.

"Will she be okay?" he asked the King.

"We'll have to see if she'll survive the night," said Re. He dragged Serenity's camp bed out of the tree trunk. Ruby looked down at his ward.

"I don't want to loose her again," he whispered.

"We don't want to either," said Aurora. "But if the worse happens, daddy will look after her for us." Re and Aurora carefully lifted Serenity onto her camp bed. Ruby put his wing back over her, and laid his head on her stomach. At that moment Gothi came up the hill followed by Astrid and Gobber. Re instantly locked his eyes on her. Gothi went to Serenity's bedside. She started shooing Ruby away, but he wouldn't budge. Gothi drew in the dirt and Gobber translated.

"She says she needs Ruby to stand back so she can examine Serenity," he said. Ruby reluctantly got to his feet and stood beside his mate. Gothi approached Serenity. Re was staring at Gothi's staff, afraid that Serenity was going to be hit with it. Gothi was aware of this and put the staff on the ground. Re laid in the Dragonnip, relaxing a bit. Gothi began her work. The Dracoinans stayed close to watch over their most valuable treasure. Since the wound was already cleaned, thanks to Toothless, all Gothi had to do was stitch it up and wrap it in bandages.

Soon Gothi was finished. She put her stuff away and wrote something in the dirt, Gobber translated again.

"She says she's done all she can," he said. "But there's still a chance Serenity won't survive the night."

"We'll leave you guys alone," said Astrid. The three of them went down the hill and the Draconians were alone with Serenity. Ruby laid beside her again, draped his wing over her, and put his head on her abdomen. The other dragons laid down around the camp bed. They made the decision to stay there until Serenity recovered.

They stayed there all day, and into the night. They took turns watching her, so she wasn't alone incase she woke up. Ruby stayed awake the longest. He kept having nightmares about Serenity passing away while he slept, so he stayed awake. When the stars came out Ruby looked up at the constellation Draco, directly above the hospital.

"Please Lord Draco," Ruby said out loud to himself. "Please save her, I just got her back and I don't want to loose her again." The stars twinkled at him as though telling him not to worry. Ruby felt slightly reassured. But he said the prayer over and over, all night. Around midnight Re woke up and found Ruby still beside his ward with a worried look on his face.

"You still up?" Re asked.

"I just want her to okay," said Ruby.

"I know how it feels to loose a ward," Re said sadly. "I lost one ten years ago."

"What happened to him?" asked Ruby. "If you don't mind me asking." Re sighed.

"He drowned," he said, talking as though the words cut his throat on the way out. "In a storm. One second he was safe on my saddle, and the next gone. You remember Chris right?"

"Ah yes, he was a good friend to Serenity," said Ruby. "Especially after I. Left. Do you think she's talking to him right now?"

"Possibly," Re said. "Maybe that's why she hasn't woken up yet, they were very close you know." Ruby nodded and laid his head back down.

"You should get some sleep," Re said. "That's a direct order."

"Yes your majesty," said Ruby with a yawn. He wormed his head under Serenity's hand and closed his eyes. He said one more preyer to Draco to save his ward, before falling asleep.

Then the following morning, before any of the dragons got up, Serenity opened here eyes. She was a bit surprised to find herself on her camp bed in her hospital. Then she found her guardian dragon resting his head on her and covering her with her wing. She smiled and stroked his snout. She was very happy to see him. He stayed asleep.

"Ruby," said Serenity softly. "Ruby, wake up." The dragon stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw her awake he looked like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders.

"My preyers have been answered," he cried. "You're alive!" He nuzzled her shoulder and she hugged his head.

"I thought I'd lost you," Ruby said, almost tearfully.

"Well you didn't," said Serenity. "Looks like having dragon's blood really pays off." Ruby laughed. Serenity sat up and winced when her head spun.

"You hit your head," Ruby said.

"I can tell," Serenity said.

"Hey everyone, she's okay!" Ruby called to the others.

"Keep it down Ruby," said Serenity. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Re, Aurora, Harmony, and Tenor woke up.

"Hey Serenity," said Aurora. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," Serenity said. "Did Toothless get out okay?"

"Yes he did," said Re. "He was really worried about you." Serenity blushed. She stroked Ruby's neck, happy that everyone was okay.

"I would like to sit in my chair," she said.

"Can't you walk by yourself?" asked Harmony.

"My ankle's still sprained," said Serenity. "And my head still hurts." Ruby let her lean him and he walked her to her chair. She sat down and leaned back.

"That's much better," she sighed.

"It's good to have you back in the land of the living," Tenor said. "We all thought you were, dead."

"What a week," Serenity said with a sigh. "I get stuck underground with a Night Fury, and get a concussion in two nights."

"Something's always happening on this island," said Re. "That's what I like about it." The others agreed. Serenity used her magic to conjure up an ice pack and lightly pressed it to her throbbing head.

"I guess I won't be riding for a while," she said. Ruby nuzzled her shoulder.

"We don't want this to get any worse," he said softly. "It'll be okay." He laid beside her. He put his head in her lap and she stroked his head. Harmony laid down next her mate and snuggled close him.

"I should go tell everyone you're okay," Re said. He turned to go.

"Re," Serenity said gently.

"Hmm?" Re said looking over his wing at her.

"Chris says hi," Serenity said tenderly. "I saw him in my dream." Re closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well, thank you for telling me," he said. "Get some rest, you still have a ways to go before you're completely healed."

"Yes your majesty," Serenity said. Re spread his wings and flew off, heading for the plaza. Aurora and Tenor grazed on the apples. Serenity felt very happy to be alive.


End file.
